Revenge
by dobrevsdream
Summary: Felicity has just landed herself a job but she has an ulterior agenda of her own. Despite her inner turmoil, she is determined to carry out her plans to take down the company. She has considered every aspect of her plan including any possible complications but what she isn't prepared for is Oliver Queen who takes an immediate interest in her. Can she resist his charm?
1. Chapter 1

Felicity Smoak absently tapped her pen impatiently against the folder of notes she held on her lap as she sat in the waiting room of the Queen Consolidated Industries among twenty other individuals who had also come for the job interview for the role of Head of the IT Department. Her eyes scanned the room of fellow nervous candidates wondering whether or not she deserved this job. She needed a job, yes, but it wasn't coincidence that brought her to Queen Consolidated in particular, it was _revenge_. Acute anger surged through her as she thought of everything she had lost and how it all tied to the Queen family and their corruption. Inhaling a deep breath of fresh air to calm herself, she brushed imaginary dust off the grey pencil skirt she had decided to wear for the interview, praying for her nervousness to disappear. She wondered whether she will be able to pull off her diabolical plan. Not only was she anything but diabolical, she was also a lousy liar – on a normal occasion this would be a recipe for disaster, but Felicity was also determined.

"Felicity Smoak?" a petite brown haired woman called out clinging to a clipboard in her hand.

This is it she thought to herself suddenly feeling very panicky. She looked at the front exit, calculating in her mind how many humiliating seconds it would take her for to reach it and bolt through them as every nerve in her body wanted to run out of this building and never to return to it again. Glancing at the heels she had decided to wear to ensure that she "looked" the part, she thought better of it knowing she would most likely end up falling onto her rear end. Adjusting her glasses she turned to give a polite smile to the woman who had called out her name, she was now looking at her with an impatient frown. Walking towards the elevators she cursed silently for her choice of attire as the skirt considerably restricted her rage of movement. The woman introduced herself as Rebecca and together they stepped into the elevator the door shutting behind them.

…

The elevator came to a halt when they reached the second floor, the doors pinging open. Felicity was almost certain that the woman beside her could hear her heart slamming against her ribcage frantically, her palms feeling sweaty. The office looked even larger and plusher from the inside, glass separating all the rooms on the second floor instead of solid walls. She followed the woman through the corridor her eyes scanning the offices she passed, curiously watching the people behind the glass typing away on their computers. This was the first moment in months where she felt a twinge of guilt for what she was planning to do; these people were innocent. They were purely trying to earn a living, and if her plan worked then they would all end up jobless.

"It's the door to your left. Good luck Miss Smoak," the woman told her before heading back the way we had come.

Felicity's eyes turned towards the room that had been pointed out to her and her eyes widened in horror as her heart rate sped up by several increments. Sitting there behind the large table among several other people was Oliver Queen. She had not expected for him to be present for something as minor as interviewing for a job in the IT department, he's the co-owner of the company for goodness sake! Didn't he have more important things to do? Surely it was something the COO was supposed to take care of; at least that was what she had counted on. Just as she was about to turn on her heel and disappear, ditch this insane plan and come up with something else to take down the company Oliver raised his gaze his eyes locking with hers. He gave her a quizzical look before beckoning her into the room. Well, that was that. There was no way back. Digging her nails into the palm of her hand she took a deep breath before pushing the door open and stepping into the room.

* * *

**Author's note:** First time writing anything Arrow related so I hope you enjoy. Please leave reviews as it encourages me to continue the story if I know that people are enjoying it. Don't worry, I will reveal the reason behind her anger towards The Queen family, and I will also most likely add a few chapters from Oliver's POV


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver let out an exasperated sigh of boredom as he scribbled into the notepad in front of him whilst wishing to be anywhere other than where he actually was, which unfortunately for him was stuck interviewing applicants for the IT department. There were a million other things that he should be doing, namely saving this city from its corruption but it appeared that his attention was required elsewhere—at least for today.

"Oliver, I understand that you may think that all it takes to run a business is to grace it with your presence but it doesn't. If you could give any input to this interview process then that would be great," Isabel, who was also the owner of the company, snapped glaring at him.

"This entire process is exhausting. Why don't we just hire any one of them who is qualified enough and be done with it?"

Isabel gave him a long scrutinizing look but didn't bother responding, they had been interviewing for six hours straight and it had reached the point where when the twentieth applicant was called in, Oliver was almost ready to blow his head off. They had all walked in and said the same thing as if they were regurgitating something they had read online about preparing for interviews, which he suspected had been the case.

He drummed his hands impatiently on the desk, glancing at the clock on the wall briefly to check the time and it was then that he noticed a petite blonde girl hovering outside the office door looking lost. His brows furrowed together as he observed her curiously, and although she was facing them, she appeared to be deep in thought thus oblivious to the fact that he was watching her. Right on cue she appeared to be brought back to the present as she locked eyes with his, he watched with mild amusement as her eyes widened a fraction looking like a rabbit caught in the headlight as he beckoned her into the room.

"Are you Felicity Smoak?" Isabel questioned the blonde girl who had taken her seat hesitantly opposite from where they were seated.

"Yes, that would be me," she replied with a small smile pointing to the large name badge attached to her blouse the tone of her voice screaming "duh," but when Isabel failed to return the smile, she dropped her hand to her lap awkwardly her cheeks colouring.

Oliver cocked his head to the side slightly studying her as she answered the questions directed at her with obvious nervousness. Occasionally she would crack a small joke but realising that her efforts were lost in her audience she gave up and settled for giving standard answers. For the first time in the entire day Oliver actually managed to pay attention throughout the entire interview, and it wasn't simply because she was peculiar, it was because she was the first applicant to have a unique answer with a personal intake for each question.

"Miss Smoak, you may have the qualifications for the job but I'm not entirely convinced with your people skills, they seem to be somewhat lacking, I'm concerned that they will have a large impact on this company," Isabel concluded towards the end of the interview her tone clipped and dismissive making it very apparent that she wasn't going to offer her the job.

Adjusting the frame of her glasses, Felicity blundered but managed to look defiantly into Isabel's eyes her expression guarded yet calculated. "With all due respect ma'am, that is precisely why I've applied for a job that entails working with computers and not people," and although she sported a polite smile, it didn't ease the impact of the blow the words delivered.

Attempting to stifle his laughter, Oliver coughed into his hand whilst struggling to prevent the corners of his lips from quirking upwards. He glanced at Isabel who had pursed her lips looking murderous; it was evident that she didn't like her very much.

"Felicity, thank you for your time" Oliver chimed in quickly obstructing Isabel of verbally destroying the poor girl.

She turned to look at him giving a small nod, it was then that he noticed how strikingly blue her eyes were. He also noted how her body language shifted the moment he had addressed her, she stiffened her features becoming drawn and wary. She was behaving as he was someone she knew and wasn't fond of and yet he was almost certain that he had never laid eyes on her before—if he had, he would have remembered the gawky aura that seemed to envelope her.

"The job is yours, if you want it," he found himself saying before he could stop himself.

"Oliver—" Isabel spluttered loudly bolting upright in her seat whilst looking at him as if he had lost his mind, and perhaps he had.

He wafted his hand dismissively at Isabel before turning to Felicity who was watching him with an unreadable expression. "Can you start tomorrow?"

"Great—I mean yes, I can. That would be great," she retorted stumbling over her words, her nervousness very endearing.

"Great," he nodded and with that it was settled.

Felicity started grabbing her files from the desk whilst keeping her chin ducked down, which he figured to be in order to refrain from making eye contact with Isabel who was seething in her seat. Glancing at her briefly he couldn't stop himself from smirking, she wanted him to contribute to the interview process—he had. He hadn't hired the girl to irritate Isabel though, albeit he must admit that it was an added bonus. It was because there was something intriguing about her that he couldn't quite place and Oliver was usually excellent at figuring people out, yet somehow he got nothing from her. Not to mention that out of all of the people they had interviewed all morning, she appeared to be the best at whatever it was that they did.

The girl pushed the chair back and pulled herself to her feet so quickly that she stumbled slightly missing her footing and sending her papers flying all over the floor. Her cheeks turned crimson and her hands started shaking as she attempted to bend down in a skirt that appeared to be very restrictive; feeling pity towards her Oliver rushed over, helping her gather the papers before handing it to her in a neat pile.

"Well that was embarrassing… let's never speak of it again shall we?" she mumbled glancing into his eyes for what was half a beat before quickly glancing away as Oliver tried and failed to hide his amusement.

Placing his hand on the nape of his neck the corner of his lips tugged upwards. "See you tomorrow?"

"See you then," she retorted before grabbing her stuff and dashing out of the door at a remarkable speed.

Oliver continued to watch as she disappeared down the corridor a warm feeling settling over him as he shook his head absently; it was going to an interesting year.

* * *

**Author's note:** I'd like to first and foremost thank those who were kind enough to leave reviews, I truly appreciate it and would like to let you know that you guys are basically the reason I continue to write as there is nothing more motivating than knowing that there are people actually out there caring enough to read your story. So please, do continue to leave me lovely reviews - I literally do read them all.

I also thought I should try out writing things from Oliver's perspective for this chapter, purely because I thought that his thought processes on the interview would be of more relevance than Felicity's. I think it gives an insight as to why it was that he gives her a job. I will say that this won't necessarily be a reoccurring thing, it may happen a few times throughout the story but not continuously.


End file.
